He Has A Thing For Lip Biting
by am-i-right-or-am-i-write
Summary: "I know you've moved on. From me, I mean." / In which Lily Evans finally confesses.


**When was the last time I was active here, you ask? I'm not sure myself.**

So I know lips don't really turn maroon when you bite them (or do they) but please ignore that one tiny piece of information and enjoy the fluff.

Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter. Shocker, I know.

* * *

James gulped, looking down at the girl standing in-front of him.

She was fidgeting. Her nimble fingers tugged at the ends of her sweater, red strands of hair falling over her face and hiding her blush. He could see her tug on her bottom lip with her teeth, turning the flesh a rosy maroon color. James gulped again.

"Uh… Evans?"

Lily looked up at him, and he was struck once more with the intensity of her emerald eyes. He tried his best not to glance down at her lips.

"Why did you bring me here?"

She pulled out a strand of wool from her sweater, "I - there's - we need to talk."

James nodded, leaning back against the table. They were in an empty classroom, where Lily had unceremoniously dragged him up to in the middle of lunch. His fingers twitched to run through his hair, a nervous tick.

He watched Lily close her eyes and take in a deep, shaky breath. Automatically, his attention focused on the constellations of freckles spread over her skin. The dark flush on her cheeks made him nervous. What could Lily possibly want to talk about that was making her this flustered?

"So," Lily clasped her hands together, "I'm just going to get this over with, alright?"

"Sure."

"I know Hestia Jones asked you out last weekend."

James cocked an eyebrow, "That's what you wanted to talk about?"

She swatted his arm, "Let me finish, prat."

He grinned, despite the bundle of nerves in his stomach, and was startled when he saw the blush on Lily's cheeks deepen.

"Anyway. Um - Hestia is - a really good person. She's very talented, and - and pretty, and plays Quidditch too, she's perfect. You'd love her. And -" Lily paused, the fingers tugging on her sweater shaking, "I know you've moved on. From me, I mean."

James raised his eyebrows, mouth opening to speak, before she waved a hand to keep him quiet.

"And, I guess it's unfair of me to say this now, especially since I was such a bitch to you all these years, and especially since you've moved on and all - but - oh, sod it. I'm jealous, James."

He gaped, "What? Of who?"

"Of Hestia. And Rosie Phelps. And all the other girls you've snogged, ever. I know you rejected Hestia for that Hogsmeade date, and I can't understand why, but I'm still jealous of her too, because at-least she had the courage to ask. You used to ask me out every single day, and I refused, because I was an idiot who kept lying to herself, but now I'm the idiot who fancies a guy that doesn't like her anymore. I guess - what I'm trying to say is, Hestia is perfect for you, and so is everyone else, because they aren't stupid enough to let go of something so - so _good,_ like I was. And me telling you that I like you, years too late, is such a stupid, dick move - but I just needed to say it and -"

Lily paused, "I'm not sure where I'm going with this anymore."

James's jaw seemed to be permanently slacked. He stared at the girl wringing her hands in-front of him, her eyes looking anywhere but at his, "Did you - did you just say -"

His hand was in his hair immediately, " _You fancy me?!"_

She groaned, hiding her face behind her hands. James could barely hear the words muffled beneath her fingers, "Yes. I'm so, so sorry, James - I'm probably ruining every bit of friendship we ever had, this is all my fault - I'm sorry, I'm -"

He took a deep breath. Lily Evans was standing in-front of him, a complete wreck, telling him that she liked him. And that she was jealous. Of girls he had given up on in less than a week because nobody could take the place Lily had in his heart. "Merlin," he muttered.

James cleared his throat, "Evans, look at me."

She shook her head.

With a sigh, he reached out to gently pull her fingers away. Lily's face was a brilliant shade of red, almost matching her hair. She kept her eyes squeezed shut.

James stepped closer. He could feel her body heat as he lowered his head to level with hers, unconsciously counting her freckles in his mind. "Lily," he whispered, "open your eyes."

Her eyelids fluttered open, eyes glazed over with tears, "I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything, I just _had_ to say it, I know you don't -"

"Let me speak."

Lily became silent. He brushed away a drop that rolled down her cheek, trying to calm his pounding heart that kept reminding him that just one centimeter closer and _I'd be kissing her._

"I don't know how you came to this stupid conclusion that I've moved on from you."

Her eyes widened.

"How long have you - why didn't you tell me before?" James kept his hand rested on her cheek, thumb softly brushing against her cheekbone.

"I think I've - I think since 6th year -"

"Say it."

Lily gulped. He felt her hand clinging onto the front of his shirt like a lifeline.

"I've fancied you since 6th year," her voice barely a whisper, "I didn't tell you because, like I said, I thought you didn't like me anymore."

" _Merlin."_ James repeated.

His hand traveled, moving to the back of her neck, fingers entwining with her red strands. Her hand hesitantly made its way up to his shoulder, a slow, calculated move. She gripped the fabric there as if ready to pull away the second he made any indication that he didn't want it there.

"I didn't go out with Hestia Jones because, to put it shortly, she's not you."

Lily blinked, tears clinging onto her eyelashes, "Oh."

"Half of those girls you're jealous of dumped me because it was fairly obvious my attention wasn't on them. They can't even come close to you. I - oh, for the love of everything, would you _stop that."_

Lily jumped, releasing her bottom lip from under her teeth, "What?"

"If you bite your lip one more time, I'm going to kiss you."

She gazed into his eyes for a while, making sure that he was serious. Once sure, Lily took a moment to think before slowly biting down. He could barely hold his curse words in as he watched the flesh turn into a maddening color again.

James leaned forward, ignoring the way she gasped, fingers digging into his shoulders so hard they hurt. Their lips met, and he felt those legendary fireworks erupt within his stomach. Lily's sigh (moan) against his mouth vibrated throughout his entire body. Her arms wound around his neck, as his gripped her waist to lift her off the floor, their bodies flush against each other.

He was the one who broke apart first, "I can't believe you made me miss lunch."

"Is this not more important than lunch?"

"Perhaps not. Does this mean I can kiss you whenever?"

"Yes."

James pressed his lips to hers again, reveling in the fact that he is _allowed_ to do that now. He barely heard the words Lily mumbled against his mouth, and pulled away to flash her the biggest grin of the year, pure happiness bursting in his chest; "Yes, love. Of course I'll go to Hogsmeade with you."

* * *

Reviewing is a nice thing to do! Bob Ross would approve if you did.


End file.
